oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Deidre Pendragon
Deidre Pendragon is the only daughter of Beau Pendragon and Esme Rye, a fact that displeased her when she was younger but having spent more time with people's siblings is very happy about. Mostly known as Dee, she enjoys spelling, getting stuff right, and being in the know. Failure is not an option. Or it is, but just not for her. Background Deidre grew up wanting for nothing, but like most children will probably tell you otherwise. At the age of eight her greatest wishes were for 'A Complete Oxford English Dictionary' and some mascara. Her parents split for a while when she was little, but were very keen to make sure this had as little impact on Dee as possible and she still spent plenty of time with her Dad while continuing to live with her Mum in Little Whinging. The whole thing confused Deidre quite a bit, espescially considering the fact that both her parents claimed to still love one another. Deidre was elated when he parents got back together, but her long-term outlook on love was also shaken. If two people as brilliant as her parents, who loved one another completely, could hurt each other so much then what does that mean for the rest of the world? Family (On board) Father: Beau Pendragon works as a Barrister for the Wizengamot. Dee's relationship with her father had always been a good one, predominantly because the man gave her pretty much whatever she wanted, no questions asked. However, just before her sixth year, her parents told Dee that they were separating and she discovered it was due to her Dad's continual infidelity. Deidre interpreted this as her Dad not caring how he hurt either her or her Mum, exchanging his daughter's happiness for a quick fling and a casual orgasm. Mother: Esme Rye is an Auror, a fact that Deidre was very proud of when she was younger mainly because she thought 'Auror' was an awesomely spelt word. Now more grown up, Dee respects her Mum's job for different reasons. She is a continual source of inspiration and strength for Dee, but more recently frustration as Deidre battles through the emotions caused by her parents divorce and the feeling that her Mum should have just left her Dad properly when Dee was little - and her Dad first cheated - and saved everyone a lot of heart-ache. Paternal Grandmother: Hera Donne is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and someone whose opinion Dee trusts entirely. Throughout Hogwarts, Dee's sent her Grandmother countless letters asking her opinion of differing situations, items in the news, and advice for fashion. While their relationship is more formal than she enjoys with other members of her family, Dee enjoys this aspect because it makes her feel more mature. Her Grandmother has always spoken to her as though she was someone to be taken seriously, not some silly child, and this is something that Dee's always enjoyed. Maternal Grandmother: Elspbeth Rye is more commonly known as Granny Ellie by Dee, who's spent a lot of time being pampered by the woman. As she's grown older, Granny Ellie's cuddles have become less interesting in favour of the fascinating shop she owns in Knockturn Alley. The fact that her Granny could be so lovely to her and yet own a shop in such a frightening place is interesting to Dee, who knows that the woman is not someone to be messed with but still can't piece it quite together. Personality At best Dee could be persuaded as being single-minded; more accurately she would be called a pain in the arse. A firm believer in her own form of logic, her natural tendency would be to speak without thinking, a tendency that's culled by the knowledge that she should behave as her name befits her. Dee enjoys being in the know, treated like an adult, and the centre of attention. From a young age she's been a firm believer in compartmentalising thoughts, feelings and the actions of both herself and others. Should someone openly insult her, Deidre would view their action as either being born from ignorance - there is very little chance their criticism could be true afterall - or an opinion that has been formed through jealousy. This is not to say that Dee doesn't give as good as she gets, feeling little need to be pushed into a corner and be belittled. Both her Mother and Grandmothers are strong female rolemodels she wishes she could emulate - the ability to silence a person with a single glance is a skill she cannot wait to master. When she was younger, her desire to be well-thought of led her to be a firm believer in rules, protocall and expectation. While she had no definitive opinion on what could definitely be considered right or wrong she went by the rule that if it was something told to her by an authority figure she trusted and respected then she'd be doing what she was told. As she's grown older though, Dee has began to inwardly question some of these rules and realises that she can maintain the appearance wished for and required of her while getting on with whatever she wants to do if she manages to keep her balance. 'Survival of the fittest' is an idea that Dee most definitely subscribes to, and often finds empathy difficult. She does however also have a strong sense of family, friends and loyalty about her - it just takes a lot to earn the last part. While she wouldn't raise a finger to help someone she didn't know out if it meant it would cost her anything, she would scream blue murder if anyone tried to harm someone she loved. While often selfish, if you got her on your side in a fight she'd be a valuable asset; she exacts punishment for perceived wrongs against her and those she loves quickly and with little thought for that person, only if she can get away with it. Hogwarts Years Vastly academic and independent, there was no doubting that Dee would enjoy Hogwarts. Sorted into Slytherin quickly, she has enjoyed nearly all of her time at the school. Deidre spends a lot of time in the library, where she studies hard to make sure that she gets absolutely perfect grades. And she does. When not in the library, Deidre is most likely to be found somewhere in the Castle with her best friend, Makendra Cross. Studying, boy-hunting, eating meals... Mak's probably the only person in Hogwarts whom Dee lets her guard down around and just has fun with. Not a huge fan of the outdoors, Dee's generally avoided the Grounds at Hogwarts due to the fact she'd rather be in her dorm with a new bottle of nail polish. There is however one exception - Quidditch games. This has absolutely nothing to do with the game, and everything to do with the fact that a lot of the boys who play Quidditch are really cute - and if they're flying they're not talking, so there's no chance of them breaking the illusion that they're amazing. The attack on Kings Cross station occurred in Dee’s fourth year. The vast majority of Deidre’s worry and upset during the event was caused because she was in a totally different carriage from Makendra , having gone on a hunt for the witch with the cart for some sweets. She was more than thankful when she was re-united with Mak – and by extension Aiden – and more than happy to head home with the two Cross children and their step-brother, Edmund . Dee was generally very upset by the whole saga and it probably took her pride down a peg or two as she ended up sobbing to her Mum once she got home. It reminded her of how much she really did still need her parents at a point in her life where teenage ego was threatening to spill out even more than it does so already. Relationships Friends Dee is not really the kind of person who has many friends. People don't tend to take to her too well, and she is easily capable of finding something objectionable in pretty much everyone. Makendra Cross - the owner of the prized title of 'best friend', Dee and Mak have been best friends since before they can properly remember. Deidre spends more time with the girl than anyone else, and the fact that Mak's family moved a few roads down from her when they were thirteen only cemented this fact. Makendra is easily the more relaxed of the two, but is not someone to be pushed. Aiden Cross - Mak's younger brother, Dee's relationship with Aiden has mostly involved her telling him to bugger off and him not listening and trying to make her include him more. She thinks he's pretty useless, but she's also her best friend's brother so she looks out for him and tries to make sure he doesn't make too big a prat out of himself. Mak's step-brother, Edmund Wallace, was instrumental in helping Dee discover Hogwarts and settle in - and for that she will always be eternally grateful, even if she probably won't say it. Despite him graduating, Dee still sees him as he continues to live at Mak's house. This is also how she knows Lysander Cross and Alanah Deveroux - Mak's Dad and Step-Mum. Having spent so much time with them, especially Lysander, Dee listens to them as she would do her own parents when in her own home and secretly thinks of the Cross household as her second family. Tristan Rice is someone Dee has spent too much time with to classify as an acquaintance but who her Grandmother would be horrified to hear her call a friend. Often sat together at Pureblood events when they were younger, Dee is mystified that someone as childish as Tristan - who never seems to pay any attention - can be so annoyingly talented when it comes to Potions. He has his uses, but Dee's not keen to think about it, and she supposes he's alright looking if you only saw him in a picture. One of those Muggle ones where they don't move so that he couldn't betray himself for the idiot his is though. Acquaintances Members of the Defence Against the Dark Arts club: Kate Thornton, who Dee both respects and detests for being so good with her wand. Dee can't understand how Ashton Gray can be quite as useless as he is with a wand after so long, and Aislin McDanford is one of the few Ravenclaws Dee has met who she thinks speaks a lot of sense. Malorie-Jane Holden helped show Dee around Hogwarts with Ed when she first arrived but she doesn't understand how someone can be so quiet. Dee's still trying to make up her mind about Catherine Snickett. Rufus-James Holden (who Dee and Mak stalked in their first year), Forest Montgomery, Leda Adair, Josselyn Maguire and Sophia Blake were amongst the students who were members when she was a far younger student and thus she does not know them as well. Eloise George is a girl in Dee's year who was previously convinced that Deidre was going to murder her. Of course this was before Eloise kissed Dee, and since then Deidre's convinced that the Gryffindor girl's stuttering might be due to something else. A fact that Dee's seeking to prove, as Eloise seems to be working very hard to avoid her. A large number of rumours have circulated about Deidre during her time at Hogwarts, which might explain why Matthew Murray seems so scared of her. Although that's no excuse for his jumpers in Dee's mind. Romance Deidre's not exactly a big believer in romance. Casual snogs and broom-closet time are more her style, as she seeks to avoid any form of commitment. She's been on a fair few dates, but nothing remotely resembling a relationship has come from them. The only person she has spent more than a handful of hours in a broom closet with is Cassian Eklund, who embodies every annoying, Gryffindor-esque trait she despises... but she somehow forgets about that when her mouth's pressed against his. Between classes she tries her best to ignore him, not think about him, and generally forget what has just happened between them to varying degrees of success. MP Involvement *Deidre was on the train during the Death Eater attack on Kings Cross, which took place during her fourth year. She was left un-harmed but shaken. Quotes "I think I bought half of Primpernelle's the other day, I might need a new trunk - or at least a new charm put on it! I do not fancy spending twenty minutes trying to get it shut like at the end of the year. Thank heavens Martine put on that weight from the Honeydukes visits or it might never have shut." - No More Detox [R] "Yes, I called you an idiot, idiot." - Dee displaying wit and grace when talking to Cas Eklund in But what does it do? [R] See Also *Defence Against the Dark Arts Club *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Iron Category:Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Category:Pureblood Category:Ministry of Magic